The use of hand-held power tools can result in absorption of significant vibration energy by the worker's hand and arm, and is a causal factor in the development of various musculoskeletal disorders (MSD's) such as carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS) and hand-arm vibration syndrome (HAVS). A novel brace incorporating vibration damping materials is proposed that will dramatically reduce this energy absorption, resulting in lower incidence of vibration-related occupational MSD's. The National Occupational Research Agenda (NORA) has identified this type of injury as a priority research area. The proposed brace will have utility in the top three NORA-sponsored areas for research tools and approaches: clinical assessment of exposure to environmental vibration: practical use as improved personal protective gear; and evaluating the effects of reduced vibration exposure on MSD incidence. Feasibility will be determined through clinical testing of prototype braces. Frequency response will be measured for each test brace, and performance will be compared to currently available braces. Technical feasibility will be investigated by comparing the damping ratios (DR's) obtained from frequency response plots. An ideal brace provides critical damping (DR=1), and technical feasibility will be determined by demonstrating that the proposed brace has a DR closer to unity than currently available braces.